Final Departure
by Asianpotter1
Summary: Some people may ask how Did Otonashi eventually move on, well, at least I do, so I made this, enjoy


Sobbing, on the verge of complete breakdown, Otonashi Yuzuru, the last member of the Afterlife Battlefront has been left behind by his very love and his friends who've all been able to move on. Normally he should have moved on alongside his friends and reincarnated. However he couldn't. He didn't feel fulfilled.

"K-Kanade." He said through his tears gasping for air.

He couldn't hold onto himself, once again, he was alone, left behind for trying to help others. He felt an endless amount of pain and despair. 24 hours passed since that day. That day where he died again. The NPC's had returned but only made him feel worse, knowing that everything around him was fake. He went to the school roof and looked out towards the sea of trees and the heavy fog that was the boundary of the afterlife.

" _I can bring them, her back!_ " He began to think. He had realized that in this world, he could do anything. Make weapons out of dirt, die and be fine. Anything could happen if he so wished now that he was alone left to his own devices. He left the school and went to what used to be the dorm room of Kanade Tachibana, AKA angel. Looking on the desk there was a computer set up and a large book next to it. Picking up the book and reading the cover

"Angel player"

The solution to his problem.

Reading through the pages of the book took several days, instructions on how to use the program, how to create new programs, and how to utilize those powers

"Hand sonic… Distortion… Kanade's powers"

He sat down on the chair and turned on the computer, opening the program he clicked on a "create program" button on the screen opening a new panel

 **Name:**

 **Function:**

 **User:**

 **Effect:**

 **Activation:**

He typed "resurrect" "create a copy of the person the user thinks of" "Otonashi Yuzuru" "permanent" "saying 'Reincarnation'" he spent hours setting everything to the most specific way he possibly could. His will and longing for that person drove him forward. he pressed "Create skill" and it appeared in the Skill list.

Closing the computer he walked out of the Dormitory and into an empty field.

"He's really going to try, idiot,"

20 meters away from the roms Otonashi stood smiling. He was going to get back his lover. The woman who literally had his heart. Moments away from uttering the word that would save him from his pain.

"Reincarna-" he was paused by something. Something touched his left shoulder. Otonashi turned to the person revealing what looked like Some 15 year old boy with black hair and glasses.

" _Another NPC?_ " Otonashi thought. "I'll come to class in a minute, I'm busy."

"Busy running away?" the boy asked.

"What did you say?!" Otonashi shouted irritated.

"You are trying to reverse time and force someone to come back, let me tell you, it's not going to work."

"And how would you know!? How could an NPC understand what humans think!?"

The young boy sighed and removed his glasses. "Because I'm not this 'NPC'. although at the same time, I'm not a human anymore."

"What?" Otonashi asked confused.

"I lost what it truly meant to be human a long time ago. I simply am neither Human nor Fake. I know who you are, Yuzuru Otonashi-kun, it's nice to meet you finally."

"how the hell do you know who I am?"

"I've watched you, Hinata-kun, Yui-chan, Yurippe, even Noda-kun, and also Kanade, from before you came here to now. Which is why I'm telling you this, what you're trying to do won't work."

"Then I'll keep trying!"

The young boy sighed once more and turned around. "Follow me"

Otonashi wanted to continue his action but felt like he needed to follow, so he did so. Following the boy who was silent they had moved to the sports field, specifically, the baseball field.

"So what are we doing here?" Otonashi asked.

The boy waved his hand muttering something and on the field appeared three translucent entities. A boy with orange hair, a girl with long pink hair and a baseball helmet, and a boyh with blue hair standing in front of her.

"thats..."

Otonashi watched the event unfold as the construct of Hinata was talking to Yui,

" _I told you no matter what!"_ the construct of Hinata said to yui.

Otonashi remembered what this was, this was when Otonashi was helping Yui move on. Seeing this event from afar his heart felt heavy. He remembered what happened next. Hinata promised to find Yui in the next life and they would get married. Feeling fufilled, Yui took her last breath and disappeared.

"Why show me this?" Otonashi asked the boy with glasses demanding answers. Instead, the boy turned and walked towards the Gym, followed by Otonashi.

Once inside the Gym the boy once again waved his hand muttering something, but longer. In front of the two appeared five individuals; Yurippe, Otonashi, Naoi, Hinata, and Kanade. It was their Graduation ceremony, more specifically when everyone was saying goodbye. Each person one by one said their goodbyes.

" _Otonashi, Otonashi if I had never met you I, I never would have made peace. But-But I- I'll never be lost again. I know my way now. Thank you so much!" Naoi said as he disappeared._

" _See ya later"_ Yurripe said disappearing

" _See you on the other side"_

" _Yeah"_

With an exchange of highfives Hinata left leaving only Otonashi and Kanade. Thus, the constructs of the last 2 vanished. Otonashi was still confused why he was being shown, no, subjected to these memories. Next, the Boy once again walked outside the gym to the stairs leading out of the Gym. Otonashi remembered this spot the most, it was where he learned about Kanade, about who she really was, and that he loved her, but also where she left.

"Please… don't" Otonashi asked, he begged for the boy not to show him what came next, he wanted to run but his body wouldn't let him. The boy waved his hand and muttered something once again, however this time what he said was audible, he said "Realize"

2 people appeared. Kanade and Otonashi, standing facing each other, holding one another.

" _I noticed when I stabbed you the first time, that you, that you didn't have a heart. You regained all of your memories when you fell asleep on top of my chest. You were listening to the rhythm of your own heartbeat. Yuzuru, please. tell me, repeat what you just said."_

" _No, I won't. Kanade, you'll disappear!"_

" _Yuzuru, please._

" _I can't. I CAN'T DO IT."_

The Real otonashi's eyes once again filled with tears. He was being forced to rewatch his loss. The moment he was once again left behind

"Please, don't make me watch anymore!" Otonashi pleaded. Just barely, Otonashi could see the boy's left eye. A tear fell from his face.

"W-who are you?.." Otonashi asked

" _Yuzuru! Please let me believe in everything you believed in. Let me believe that, life is worth living. Yuzuru."_

" _Kanade, I love you,"_

" _Ok, thank you. Thank you so much. Thank you for loving me._

" _Kanade, please don't pass on! Kanade, Kanade!"_

" _Truly and deeply, thank you for giving, my life to me."_

With her last words in Otonashi's embrace, she smiled, and disappeared

" _Kanade! KANADEEEEEEEEEE!_ "

Then the constructs for the final time disappeared.

Otonashi fell to the ground on his knees and hands.

"Why? Why do you hate me!?" Otonashi asked.

"...you asked who I was,"

Otonashi looked up at the boy who finally spoke

"You wanted to know who I am and why am I doing this, instead, you should ask why I didn't show you this the day after it happened when I easily could have. I wanted reality to sink into that head of yours. baka," the boy said. "My name is Michael, just Michael, nothing more or less, a long time ago, I've almost forgotten that name myself. before Angel, before Yurippe, during the time of the creator of Angel player himself, I was there, that man had lost his lover when she disappeared, he desperately wanted to see her, to bring her back, I kept him from that,"

"Why!?"

"Because that's not the point of this world, this is a place for people to triumph over their regrets and move on, not to stay and live in forever, hence the shadows. First Angel, then Yurippe, then you, you're trying to do exactly what that guy did, which is where I came in"

The Michael placed his hand on the kneeling boy's shoulder

"Yurippe was right in a way, this land _is_ a battlefield, a war between the humans and regret. Both the allies and the enemies have left the war zone, you are the last soldier,"

He took Otonashi's right hand and stood him up.

"I, the keeper of this world, hereby declare that you, Yuzuru Otonashi, Last soldier of the Afterlife Battlefront, are relieved of your duty." Michael said saluting the boy.

"Go, follow your lover, don't keep her waiting too long,"

"What are you saying? What're the chances of us ever meeting again!?" Otonashi asked Michael.

Michael exhaled and smiled. "As gratitude for all of you showing me so much entertainment and reminding me I was human, I'll pull a few strings here and there, you and Kanade will see each other, you will reincarnate with your memories intact. She'll be singing My song. Make sure to listen well.

Before Otonashi could ask what that meant, he finally smiled. "Thank you Michael, I'll make sure not to let this go to waste.

"Goodbye,"

"Goodbye"

And as the day broke. Otonashi, the man who saved the Angel, saver of Yui with the help of Hinata, finally at peace, had left the battlefield, finally being able to head home after the long war.

"you sure you're going to do that Michael-kun? that's a lot for just one person." a bodyless voice spoke.

"not just those two, I'm doing this for everyone, I gotta pay back somehow, besides, when there's an entire army made to fight God, sometimes they need to be rewarded,"

"remember Michael, You're not God,"

"well, that's all dependent on what you think God is right? if he's the king of the the afterlife, then would that make me god? doesn't really matter what someone thinks though, I'm not human, NPC, angel, demon, just a guy who likes helping others through tough times, do wish people stopped worshiping me though, it gets tiring."

"Narcissism much?"

"oh Bite me, anyway, what are we gonna watch this week?"

"oh it's a surprise."

-END-

Please favorite, Review, and Check out my other story "Assassination DXD" thanks for reading.


End file.
